Snowy Mountain
About Live as a creature in the snowy mountains! Start a group, or go it alone! Raise and care for your own babies! Hunt and/or forage for food! Adventures await you! Snowy Mountain takes place in some kind of mix of China and the Arctic, with a pinch of South & North America. List of members Predators Mae (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Snow Leopard) (Silver coat with white underfur, black spots, and dark red eyes) (Not pregnant) (2 years old) (Her mother chased her away as soon as she was old enough.) Blueberry (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Asiatic Black Bear) (Black fur and blue eyes) (3 years old) Celeste (Pinkyplays1496) (Female) (Arctic Wolf) (White fur with beige chest and belly, teal eyes, wears a black flower on her ear, and frosty leaf bracelets on all four of her paws. She also has a radio collar.) (1 year and 6 months and 3 days old) Bamboo (Bamboogummy) (Female, pregnant with 1 cub, 5 months until birth) (Giant Panda) (Black and white fur with lime green eyes) (5 years old) Love (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (Arctic Wolf) (White fur with teal eyes) (4 years old) (She used to have a mate named Wolf, but he died. Before Wolf died, Love had two litters with him.) Neon (Tokidoki1111) (Female, pregnant with 13 kits, in labor now!) (Arctic Fox) (Albino white fur with teal eyes) (11 months and 3 days old) (Mate: Midnight) Midnight (Tokidoki1111) (Male) (Arctic Fox) (His spring/summer coat is dark gray, his eye color is dark red.) (11 months and 3 days old) (Mate: Neon) Anernerk (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Arctic Fox) (Her spring/summer coat is brown, her eye color is unknown and her eyes are still closed.) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Scarlet (Penny8937) (Female) (Arctic Wolf) (White fur with dark blue green eyes) (1 year old) Crystal (Sparkledashfire26) (Female) (Snow Leopard) (Light gray fur with white chest and belly, black spots, dark brown eyes) (12 years old) Nia (XxPhantombubblegumxX) (Female) (Arctic Fox) (White fur with beige highlights in the winter, tan fur with beige highlights in spring and summer, reddish brown eyes) (10 months and 3 days old) (Sister: Lily, deceased) Dakota (XxPhantombubblegumxX) (Male) (Asiatic Black Bear) (Black fur with tan eyes) (2 years old) Echo (Kit9021) (Female) (Snow Leopard) (Light gray fur with white chest and belly, dark gray spots, minty green eyes) (1 year, 6 months and 3 days old) (Sister: Froza, deceased) (Her mother chased her and her sister Froza away as soon as they were old enough. It seems Echo and her sister Froza don't have the best relationship, as Echo attacked Froza with intentions of murdering her only a day after they were both chased away by their mother. Froza is now dead, but not because Echo killed her, instead because Froza caught a fatal disease and died.) Winter (Sassylittlebunny) (Male) (Snow Leopard) (Light gray fur with white chest and belly, deep blue eyes, dark gray spots) (Age) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Snowyclaw (Midlandia) (Female) (Snow Leopard) (Beige fur with white chest and belly, dark brown eyes still light enough you can tell they're brown, black spots) (1 year old) Bai (Midlandia) (Male) (Arctic Fox) (Albino fur with dark brown eyes) (3 years old) Snowfang (Midlandia) (Female) (Arctic Wolf) (White fur with dark gray eyes, wears a lei of green flowers around neck, her right ear has a bite out of it) (5 years old) Brownie (Plum294) (Male) (Arctic Fox) (Tan fur with dark brown eyes) (3 years old) Slate (Lonelycrowbar) (Male) (Arctic Fox) (White and dark gray fur, forest green eyes, wears a bracelet of white petals on each of their paws) (2 years old) Xiong (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Arctic Wolf) (White fur and hot purple eyes, wears a purple flower crown on his head) (3 years old) Prey Red (Bamboogummy) (Female, pregnant with 1 cubs, originally 2 but sadly one was miscarried, 1 month until birth) (Red Panda) (Red, black, and white fur with yellow eyes) (2 years old) Stella (Stellalove67) (Female) (Red Panda) (Red and white fur, brown eyes) (Not pregnant) Browny (Romeo51637) (Male) (Red Panda) (Dark red, white, and black fur with yellow eyes) (Cub) (Mother: Red) (Father: Lei, deceased) (Not born yet) Acorn (Theforgottendragon) (Male) (Siberian Musk Deer) (Gray-brown fur with dark brown eyes, a tan chest and belly, white fangs, and a gray-brown fire pattern. He also wears a worn dark gray blanket.) (3 years old) Kitty (Tokidoki1111) (Female, pregnant with one fawn, 5 more months until birth.) (Siberian Musk Deer) (Albino fur with teal eyes) (1 year old) Name (Thejuicylemon10) (Gender) (Siberian Musk Deer) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Kitty) (Father: ???) Name (1232Cutebunny1232) (Gender) (Llama) (White fur with medium blue eyes) (Age) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Crow (XxPhantombubblegumxX) (Male) (Siberian Musk Deer) (Gray brown fur with reddish brown eyes, light gray musk deer pattern, has fangs) (1 year, 2 days and 4 months old) Chinook (XxPhantombubblegumxX) (Male) (Yak) (Brown fur with a cataract in each eye, white horns) (2 years, 2 days and 8 months old) Hybrids None yet! Animal Groups Yak Herds (Females only) None yet! Siberian Musk Deer Herds None yet! Siberian Ibex Flocks None yet! Llama Herds None yet! Arctic Wolf Packs None yet! Arctic Fox Skulks None Gray Wolf Packs None List of allowed animals Predators Snow Leopard (Can't roar, but they are pretty good at climbing trees and have excellent hearing. They are crepuscular and nocturnal, so they are active at all times except for the afternoon.) Arctic Wolf (Mostly diurnal, but they can be active at night too.) Asiatic Black Bear (Diurnal) Giant Panda (Sleep at sunset, awake at morning, afternoon and night.) Arctic Fox (Nocturnal) Gray Wolf Prey Yak (Members only) (Males are solitary, females live in herds. They may sleep and wake up whenever they want just as long as they get enough rest.) Siberian Musk Deer (Males are members only, females are for all jammers) Red Panda (Members only) Siberian Ibex (Members only) Llama Breeding Info Snow Leopards: BS: January to March 13th, GP: 3 months, LS: 2-3, ready to breed at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 20-21 years. Cubs will leave the mother at earliest 1 year and 6 months and at latest 1 year and 10 months. Giant Pandas: BS: Spring, GP: 5 months, LS: 1-2, ready to breed at 5 years old, lifespan lasts 25-39 years Yaks: BS: Summer, Spring, GP: 9 months, LS: 1. Females usually prefer to only have a calf every other year. Siberian Musk Deer: BS: Winter, GP: 6 months, LS: 1-2, lifespan lasts 20 years, ready to breed at 1 year and 4 months old. Fawns begin looking like teens at 1 month old, and look like adults by 2 months old. Teens are smaller than adults, but bigger than younger fawns. Red Pandas: BS: Autumn, Winter, GP: 4 months, LS: 2-4, ready to breed at 1 year and 6 months old, lifespan can last up to 16-24 years! Siberian Ibex: Breeding season is October 20th to January 12th, gestation period lasts 3 months, litter size is 1. Adult males clash their horns together during mating season to compete for the females. Kids have visible horns at the age of 3-4 weeks and start eating grass as early as the age of 1 week and 1 day, but don't regularly eat grass until they are at the age of 1 month and usually aren't fully weaned until they reach the age of 6 months. Males are ready to breed at the age of 1 year and 6 months, females at the age of 2 years. Lifespan lasts up to 22 years. Llamas: BS: Autumn, Winter, Spring, GP: 11 months, LS: 1 Arctic Wolves: BS: Winter, Spring, GP: 2-3 months, LS: 2-3, lifespan lasts 19 years Asiatic Black Bears: BS: Spring, Summer, GP: 7 months, LS: 2-3, ready to breed at 3 years old Arctic Foxes: Breeds during September to May 12th, gestation period lasts 1 month and 22 days, litter size is 5-14, ready to breed at 10 months old, lifespan lasts 14 years Gray Wolves Diets Snow Leopards: Meat Giant Pandas: Bamboo, plants and meat Yaks: Plants Siberian Musk Deer: Plants, fruit, and acorns Red Pandas: Bamboo shoots and leaves, during warmer weather fruit and bugs are also eaten Siberian Ibex: Plants, twigs and fruit Llamas: Plants Arctic Wolves: Meat Asiatic Black Bears: Plants, fruit, acorns, bugs, honey, fish, meat Arctic Foxes: Eats meat, fish and eggs, will scavenge. In time of scarce food, they will even eat their own feces. Gray Wolves Current Living Conditions Season: Spring Breeding: Llamas, Arctic Wolves, Giant Pandas, Yaks, Asiatic Black Bears, Arctic Foxes Date: March 28th, year 1 Weather: It's 12 degrees Fahrenheit, there's little to no wind. The sky is cloudy. The mountains are covered in deep snow. Time: Morning Rules # Only giant pandas and red pandas can eat bamboo. Any other animal that eats it will be poisoned and will die. # Try to be realistic. If you wanna do something that may be considered unrealistic, please ask permission from Bamboogummy first. # Do not instantly heal or revive your animal. Joining Form Name: Gender: Mother(ignore if no pregnant mothers or eggs are available): Species: Username: Events Emoji Code Celebration �� An animal has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� An animal has grown up and left their family �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Group has been disbanded �� Alien encounter �� Blessing �� An animal joined another animal's group �� An animal was injured or got sick �� Events 9/10/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) �� 11/1/2017 (Jack was killed by poachers.) �� 11/4/2017 (Queen, Ember, and Canter all died of food poisoning after eating alien food.) �� 11/5/2017 (Red has mated with Lei and will soon give birth to 2 cubs!) �� 2/8/2018 (The plague has arrived. It took Paw, Lilly, and Snowy.) �� 2/15/2018 (The Red Panda litter size has increased from 2 to 2-4.) �� 4/4/2018 (Glacier died of starvation.) �� 4/4/2018 (Spike was murdered by another arctic wolf.) �� 4/13/2018 (Celeste attempted to hunt and kill Red, but was stopped by Acorn. Red suffered from a bite on her front right leg and Acorn suffered from a bite on his back right leg.) �� 4/19/2018 (Pinecone has changed her name to Peanutbutter.) �� 4/19/2018 (Peanutbutter died of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.) �� 7/1/2018 (Neon gave birth to 13 kits, Anernerk and 12 other unnamed kits.) �� 1/1/2019 (Petal fell off of a cliff and died.) �� 1/1/2019 (The plague has arrived. It took Lyla.) �� 4/28/2019 (Luna died of blood loss.) �� 4/29/2019 (Pine died of bamboo poisoning.) �� 4/29/2019 (Violet killed Winterclaw after Winterclaw passed out of sleep deprivation in front of her.) �� 4/29/2019 (Bamboo has mated with Ran and will soon give birth to 1 cub!) �� 5/14/2019 (Lei was killed by a snow leopard.) �� 1/1/2020 (The plague has arrived. It took Faith, Autumn, Aaron, Frost, Snow Hunter, Tiki, Froza, Whisper, Lily, Nala, Violet, Ran, Angelica and Gray.) 1/1/2020 (Moon was miscarried.) �� Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity